Episode 15
"One Danger After Another ~Degeneration~" is the 15th episode of the Mob Psycho 100 anime adaptation, and third episode of the Second Season. Synopsis Thanks to Reigen’s new website, Spirits and Such Consultation experience an influx in job requests. As the duo continue undertaking requests and exorcising spirits, Mob finds himself in an inner turmoil over choosing between a client and a spirit. Plot A man arrives at Spirits and Such Consultation and asks Reigen to place a curse on someone, to which Reigen initially refuses, but upon the man’s insistence, he hesitantly agrees and cooks up a fake curse. The man is pleased over this but tells Reigen that he will place a curse on him if it turned out to be a ruse before leaving. After the man’s departure, Mob voices his concern for the man to Reigen, who is surprised that Mob is voicing his own opinion for the first time. Reigen then receives a call from a woman seeking help, and the duo soon head to the client’s location. The woman informs them about an inhuman figure, whom she believed to be a stalker originally, that stared at her through the window, making her worried. Reigen starts investigating the scene and requests Dimple’s assistance, who reports that he has found nothing. Mob says that he sensed a faint presence. As they start discussing about the stalker, the room starts shaking and the woman sees a figure outside the window. Reigen asks Mob to exorcise it, however, Mob discovers that is a human. Reigen tries to catch the stalker, but it slips away. Mob senses a familiar presence in the next apartment, and the group head out to apprehend the stalker, who is revealed to be a man with a crush on the woman. The man confesses his love and begs for forgiveness, but is rejected by the woman who calls him creepy and hands him over to the police. Mob begins to wonder why the woman treated the man differently after learning that it was not a spirit, but Reigen quickly changes the topic and they head back to their office to have soba. The duo encounter a trio of students at the door, who request Reigen to come along with them on their visit to a haunted house. Upon reaching the destination, the students ask Reigen to take a photo of them and when Reigen asks for the payment, they brush it aside stating that they didn’t make any use of his services before leaving. Mob and Reigen are left stranded and the duo hitch-hike to their home. The next day, Mob is approached by some high-schoolers, who try to bully him into giving them money. Dimple and Ritsu attempt to help Mob by possessing their body and using psychic powers on them respectively, but Mob asks them to stop. The members of Body Improvement Club then come to Mob’s rescue when one of the highschoolers tries to bully Mob again. The trio of students come back to Reigen’s office, seeking his help in exorcising the spirit that they found in their photo, and Reigen agrees to help them after they decide to take the most expensive plan. The group head to the haunted house again along with Mob and Dimple. Upon their arrival, Mob senses the presence of three spirits, however, he mentions that the spirits aren’t evil. Mob raises his hand forward to exorcise the spirits but is requested to not do so by one of the spirits, who reveals that the three are a family and that they mean no harm and wish to live peacefully. Mob tells the group that there is no need for exorcising those spirits, only to receive a series of complaints from their clients, who ask him to hurry up with the exorcism. Dimple then attempts to instigate the spirits into attacking them, but this fails as the father instead kneels on the ground and begs Mob to make sure that they stay together if he decides to exorcise them. After hearing this, Mob is hesitant on exorcising the spirits and he starts shivering due to nervousness. Noticing his dilemma, Reigen tells Mob that they are skipping the exorcism this time. Reigen then splashes salt on the students and tells them that the exorcism is done. Sometime later, Dimple asks Reigen if he is okay with taking the money for free, to which Reigen replies that it would be more suspicious if he hadn’t taken the money. Reigen asks Dimple if he was sure that the spirits weren’t evil and Dimple responds to it affirmatively. Dimple then notices a minor curse placed on Reigen and eats it upon Reigen’s request. Notes and Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes